Water for a Dry Throat
by quixote in copper
Summary: A funny scene that popped into my head while I read Seven Stones.


**I do not own Immortal Zero - that honor goes to Croft. This is just a funny scene that popped into my head while I read Seven Stones, and I wanted to post it:**

**Water for a Dry Throat**

Leonahari dropped to her knees and stared out at the vast fiery sea of sand before her. The sun continued to burn away at her skin. She brought her tongue over her chapped lips but within a second after they were drier than they had been before. Every breath that left her body burned her insides dry and she felt like she had swallowed sand with every gulp of air she took in. She dug her fingers into the hard surface, trying to find some relief from the heat, but she couldn't break more than a few inches down and it was just as hot underneath as it was on the surface.

Was this the end? She hadn't the strength to look around, but she knew without seeing it that there was nothing for miles in every direction. She should have packed more reserves when she had the chance. Only a fool travels the desert without water. She would die of her own stupidity.

She watched the air shimmer like waves of water and it made her mouth ache for a taste of it. Within the shimmering heat there stood a child in dirt-stained clothes. He couldn't have been more than eight years old, and with brown curls down to his shoulders. He stared at her with deep brown eyes and Leonahari couldn't help but stare back. The exhaustion that wracked her body had suddenly been pushed from her mind. She sat there, absent from her physical state. The boy drew her attention completely as she watched him.

"Zero," she addressed the boy in a raspy voice, "Will you lead me to Isis?"

A shock went through her body as soon as she'd said it. She gasped and snapped out of her stupor to looked down at her body in surprise. She was drenched in cold, fresh water. Goosebumps were starting to rise on her arms. She shook violently from the aftershock.

"You ain't going anywhere," said a familiar voice. Her eyes stung when she blinked and looked up to see Leas Steele standing there holding a large empty bucket, another bucket sat at her feet. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Steele," Leonahari gasped, "Am I dead?"

Leas dropped the bucket with a sigh and picked up the other one. Another cold shock went through her body as she was doused a second time. The silence of the desert cut only by the sound of Leas high laughter.

"Are you awake yet, stupid?" she said.

Leonahari looked at her hands and licked her lips. The water was fresh and cold and incredibly refreshing. Suddenly, she ached to drink it. "More," she begged.

Leas smiled and pointed to their left. "There's a watering hole that way, not too far. You're lucky we stopped here when we did. You look like hell."

Leonahari fumbled to stand. The need for water let her overcome the aches and pains in her body. She was barely aware that Leas had grabbed her arm to help her. They walked a little bit in the direction Leas had pointed until they came to the top of a dune. It sloped downward and there, at the bottom, pooled a delicious-looking watering hole. She couldn't believe her eyes and her luck. Without waiting for Leas, she broke free and practically tripped down the dune until she reached the water.

Once she got to the side of the pool she dumped her entire head into the water, cherishing the chill it sent through her body. Then, she opened her mouth to take a large gulp and – salt water! She came back up spluttering and spitting. Her stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch.

She suddenly became aware of laughter from behind her, and she spun around and snarled, "That is not funny!"

"I just wanted to see you do that for kicks!" Leas said through gasps. She doubled over howling.

Leonahari nursed her stomach and repressed a dry heave. Anger coursed through her veins.

"Here." Leas shoved a water bag in her face and Leonahari took it with a glare at her before drinking it down. She could feel her body waking up as the water washed through her. She drank deeply, but before she could get her fill, it was snatched away from her. "Hey, now. You don't want to make yourself sick do you? A little at a time. You should know that."

Leonahari eyed the water sack in her hand, but decided that she was right. Then, it struck her. "What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Come and see for yourself," Leas let her stand and led her around the pool of salt water and around the dune. Once they pasted the hill of sand Leonahari blinked in disbelief. People, hundreds of them, had set up camp at the foot of the dune. Airships were parked here and there. Some people were laying in the shade they cast. All of them looked travel worn and beaten down, but hydrated.

"Are these the people from Maldeib? How did you escape?"

Leas led her down into the camp. "Ah, now that was a bit difficult, but we had some help from those on the Ridge, and I did say I know the tunnels of Maldeib better than anyone."


End file.
